


Periodic Horror Story

by Ketina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, GISHWHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketina/pseuds/Ketina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Item #61<br/>Create a short "Supernatural"-related horror story out of the abbreviations of the elements of the Periodic Table. You may only use each letter from each abbreviation once (so you'd have roughly - 225 letters to use). The more coherent the story, the better.</p><p>Lucifer sends his vampire minions to capture Castiel. Dean tries to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic Horror Story

VAmPIrEs BeAt CAs.  
LuCiFEr KNiFe CaS.  
PaIn BrAiN aNd BODy.  
HUNTeR fIRe, He CrY No!  
TiE uP oNe.  
RaGe WAr!

[](http://imgur.com/FYAWris)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. And abnosome.


End file.
